creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Geisterflugzeug
Prolog: Flug 79 Ich wache auf und sehe wie mein Sitznachbar weiterhin schläft. Er sitzt am Fenster und ich sitze am Gang. Eine hübsche Stewardess kommt an mir vorbei und lächelt mich kurz an. Das wird das letzte Lächeln sein, welches ich sehen werde. Als sie weg ist, nehme ich ein Buch hervor und nehme das Lesezeichen raus. Seltsame Wörter erscheinen und ein Symbol ist in der Mitte des Buches eingezeichnet. Das Buch wird in meiner Familie weitervererbt. An die Kinder meiner Kinder, von meinen Vater an mich und von seinem Vater und immer so weiter. Wir gehören einer Sekte an, die sich dem Okkultismus widmet. In meiner Aktentasche, die ich von meinen Vater bekommen habe, sind die Sachen, die ich benötige. Langsam stehe ich auf und bereite mich auf das Ritual vor. Jedes Jahr, wenn der Vollmond erscheint, öffnen wir Portale, um die Seelen freizulassen. Ich habe mich für diesen Flug nach Paris entschieden. Niemand sieht mich, ist auch kein Wunder, wenn alle schlafen. Langsam folge ich den Leuchtstreifen auf den Boden, die zu den Toiletten führen. Es sind zwei Wege, einer pro Seite. Drei Reihen an Sitzen sind zu sehen, eine in der Mitte und die Anderen an der linken und an der rechten Seite. Ich sehe die Toilette und habe Glück, dass diese frei ist. Nun geht es los. Zuerst schaue ich mir das Symbol an und zeichne dann die einzelnen Linien mit der schwarzen Farbe an den Spiegel. Danach kommen zwei Hörner und ein Kreis verbindet die Linien und die Hörner. In den Kreis schreibe ich die Zahl Zwölf hinein. Als das Symbol fertig ist, nehme ich das Buch hervor und lese die erste und die zweite Zeile leise vor. Das wiederhole ich mindestens dreimal und sehe, wie sich das Symbol verändert. Langsam öffnet sich ein kleines Portal und dann höre ich eine Stimme. Seelen, wir wollen Seelen haben. "Hier gibt es genug Seelen", antworte ich der Stimme. HUNGER! Langsam gehe ich zurück an meinem Sitzplatz. Als ich dann angekommen bin, lege ich alles in die Aktentasche hinein, außer das Buch, und setze mich dann hin. Die Stimmen der verlorenen Seelen werden immer lauter in meinen Kopf. Es ist eine oder vielleicht sogar schon zwei Stunden her, seitdem ich das Symbol gezeichnet habe. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, wie die Lichter flackern. Ein komischer Nebel durchzieht den Gang und wieder höre ich die Stimmen der Verlorenen. Sie haben Hunger und ich werde diesen stillen. Dann auf einmal ruckelt es, nachdem das vorbei ist, geht das Licht im zweiten Gang komplett aus. "Hier spricht der Pilot. Wie es aussieht, haben wir ein technisches Problem, weshalb wir zurückfliegen werden", sagt er. Aber das wird nicht passieren. Laute Schreie ertönen und einige der Menschen springen von ihren Sitzen auf. Einige der Schreie verstummen. Gespannt schaue ich zum Gang hin und sehe das Flackern des Lichts über uns. Etwas scheint anzukommen. Ein Passagier. Aber er sieht nicht normal aus. Seine Augen fehlen komplett und sein Mund ist weit aufgerissen. Seine Zähne fallen heraus und landen dann auf dem Boden. Eine schwarze Flüssigkeit tropft herunter. Einige der Passagieren schreien auf und rennen dann weg. Etwas, was wie ein Tentakel aussieht, welcher mit Widerhaken ausgestattet ist, kommt aus dem Gang heraus. Es zieht Menschen mit sich, nun ist mein Ritual vollendet. Mit einem Lachen werde ich in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Das Flugzeug ist verloren. Kapitel 1: Auf Geschäftsreise ''' Einige Wochen später... Regentropfen prasseln auf das Dach meines Autos. In der Ferne sehe ich ein Flugzeug, welches gerade landet. Neben mir sitzt mein Kollege Alex. Wir beide sind Vertreter einer Firma, die viel mit Technik zu tun hat. Vor etwa einer Woche hat unser Chef gesagt, dass ich und Alex auf Geschäftsreise gehen. Unser Ziel ist die Hannover Messe. Dort sollen wir unsere neue Technik vorstellen. Zuerst werden wir in Amsterdam landen und von dort aus mit einem weiteren Flugzeug nach Hannover fliegen. Als ich anhalte, steigt zuerst Alex aus und dann komme ich. Mit einem Klicken schließe ich die Tür ab und dann geht es weiter. Am Check-In geben wir unsere Koffer ab und warten dann. Eine lange Menschenschlange bildet sich hier. Womöglich wollen viele verreisen. Dann, als die Frau am Schalter fertig ist, gehen wir kurz was Essen. Ich bestelle, wie Alex, ein Baguette und einen Kaffee. "Hast du die Zettel dabei?", fragt mich Alex. "Natürlich", antworte ich kurz. Alex nickt nur. Dann gehen wir beide nach oben und müssen vorher kontrolliert werden. Auch dort kommen wir beide schnell durch. Ich freue mich sehr auf den Flug. Natürlich ist es die erste Klasse. Wir setzen uns beide hin und warten dann. In der Zwischenzeit üben wir schon einmal die Präsentation. "KLM Flug 170 nach Amsterdam ist bereit zum Boarding", sagt eine weibliche Stimme. "Das ist unser Flug", sage ich. Wir beide stehen dann auf und gehen zum Gate hin. Eine Frau nimmt unsere Tickets entgegen und dann gehen wir rein. Der Pilot begrüßt uns beide höchst persönlich. Wir folgen dem Gang und sehen wie zwei Stewardessen sich vorbereiten. Als wir in der ersten Klasse angekommen sind, traue ich meine Augen nicht. Mehrere Sitze, die weit auseinander stehen und sich zu einem Sessel klappen können. Fernseher, damit man sich die Zeit vertreiben kann und eine kleine Bar. Alles in einen sieht es hier toll aus, vor allem, weil ich den Sitzplatz am Fenster habe. Ich schaue kurz raus und sehe, wie die Koffer verladen werden. Eine Stewardess kommt an und bleibt bei uns stehen. "Kann ich eine Flasche Sekt anbieten? ", fragt die Stewardess. "Ja gerne", antworte ich. Die Frau nickt und geht dann nach vorne, wo die kleinen Schränke sind und holt eine Flasche Sekt heraus. Während die Frau daran beschäftigt ist, alles vorzubereiten, werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gezeigt. Danach kommt eine Ansage des Piloten. Das Flugzeug wird gerade in die Startbahn gezogen. "Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug mit KLM nach Amsterdam", sagt der Pilot. '''Kapitel 2: Etwas ist draußen... Ich sehe wie es draußen dunkel geworden ist. Vor einigen Minuten haben die Stewardessen Decken und Kissen verteilt. Einige der Passagiere fangen schon an zu schlafen, andere wie ich lesen die Zeitung. Es ist die New York Times. Die einzige Zeitung, die ich lese. Immer wieder finde ich dort interessante Themen. Ab und zu mal ein Politiker, der über Krisen und Krieg redet oder bei der Sportseite über die letzten Spiele der Football Liga. Alles in Allem sind dort viele interessante Themen. Gerade trinke ich einen Schluck vom leckeren Sekt, als ich draußen etwas sehe. Es sieht aus wie eine Tragfläche, langsam blinken die Lichter an der Seite. Dann verschwindet es urplötzlich. Langsam habe ich ein mulmiges Gefühl. "Eine Frage. Ist hier in der Nähe ein weiteres Flugzeug?", frage ich eine Stewardess. "Nein", antwortet sie. Nun bekomme ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht träume ich nur. Ja, es ist nur ein Traum und ich wache gleich auf, während Alex sagt, dass wir bald in Amsterdam sind. Doch es ist kein Traum es ist die Wirklichkeit. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach draußen sehe ich, dass die Stewardess recht hat. Da ist gar nix draußen, bloß eine Einbildung. Ich hoffe, das es eine Einbildung ist. Die nächsten Minuten gehen ohne jegliche Besonderheiten um. Auch ich habe vor, mir eine Mütze Schlaf zu gönnen. Ich nehme mir die Decke hervor, welche ich vorhin beiseite gelegt habe und nehme dann das Kissen. Alex schläft immer noch, was er schon seit einer Stunde getan hat. In diesen Moment wird das Essen gebracht. Lecker, Steak mit Kartoffeln drauf. "Guten Appetit", sagt der Steward. "Dankeschön", sage ich. Ich schneide mir gerade ein Stück vom Steak ab, als ich kurz einen Umriss draußen gesehen habe. Ich habe deutlich erkennen können, dass es ein Flugzeug ist. Doch diesmal bin ich nicht alleine. Andere Passagiere haben es auch gesehen. Eine Stewardess scheint vom Lärm angelockt zu sein. Einige der Passagiere reden untereinander, was sie gesehen haben. Eine Frau zeigt mit ihrem Finger nach draußen. Die Stewardess strengt sich an, um das zu finden, was wir gesehen haben. Doch sie kann es nicht sehen. "Wartet. Ich rufe mal den Piloten an und frage mal nach", sagt die Frau. Sie geht den Gang entlang und kommt dabei an mir vorbei. Sie schaut nochmals nach draußen und entdeckt diesmal etwas. Ein Triebwerk welches schon von Rost heimgesucht wird. Während sie am Telefon ankommt, höre ich ein Klopfen, was von draußen kommt. "Ja hallo, hier ist Janelle. Kann es sein, dass ein Flugzeug neben uns ist? Ja okay, ich warte", sagt Janelle. Langsam tropft mir der Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich spüre eine Anspannung bei mir und den Passagieren. Janelle wartet immer noch. "Okay gut. Ich werde es den Passagieren sagen", erwähnt Janelle. Sie nimmt es wohl sehr ernst. Janelle stellt den Hörer um und spricht somit zu den Passagieren. "Hallo, mein Name ist Janelle und ich bin eine Stewardess beim KLM Flug 170 nach Amsterdam. Vorhin habe ich eine gewisse Anspannung gemerkt. Ich habe unseren Piloten vom Flugzeug erzählt und der hat kurzer Hand später beim Tower angerufen und sich dort erkundigt. Nach dessen Kenntnissen gibt es kein weiteres Flugzeug", sagt Janelle. Einige der Passagiere sprechen leise miteinander. Beim Umdrehen sehe ich einen kleinen Jungen, der bei seiner Mutter sitzt. Er hat ein Buch mit Zeichnungen dabei und malt mit Farben die Zeichnungen aus. Es scheint ihm Spaß zu machen. 'Kapitel 3: Geister ' Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon fliegen, aber nach meinem Gefühl her sind es Stunden. Aber leider sind wir bisher 90 Minuten geflogen. Das Flugzeug ist über New York und somit sehen wir die schönen Lichter der Stadt. Doch leider sind wir schon über der Stadt weg. Da will ich auch mal gerne hin, einmal nach New York. Das hat meine Frau gesagt. Ich stehe von meinem Sitz auf und gehe zu der Stewardess hin. Doch sie ist gerade durch den Gang entlang gelaufen. Ich sehe im Gang drei Reihen an Plätzen. Einige der Menschen stehen, andere sitzen und andere laufen hin und her. "Dort, ich sehe etwas", sagt ein Mann. Er zeigt nach draußen und dann sehen wir alle den genaueren Umriss des Flugzeuges. Alle Fenster sind kaputt, das Äußere ist teils verdreckt, ein Triebwerk scheint defekt zu sein. Doch vor allem, was ist das? Kein Licht, gar nix. Ein Gefühl der Angst umgibt mich, es scheint mich zu verschlingen. Die leere Hülle, die mal ein Flugzeug gewesen ist, kommt immer näher. Dann urplötzlich verschwindet es, so als hätte es sich in Luft aufgelöst. Nun drehe ich mich langsam zu den Fenstern hin und höre ein Klopfen, ein Kratzen und sogar Stimmen. Auf einmal geraten wir in Turbulenzen. Einige werden nach hinten geschleudert und brechen sich dabei etwas. Andere schnallen sich schnell an. Und was mache ich? Nun ja ich halte mich irgendwo fest und bete, dass es aufhört. Nach dem Erscheinen und Verschwinden des Flugzeuges klärt sich die Frage, was es gerade gewesen ist. Ein Steward liegt direkt vor uns. Sein Genick ist gebrochen und sein Blut befleckt den Boden. Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen. Ich verschwinde um die Ecke und sehe dann Janelle. Sie hat eine kleine Wodkaflasche aus dem Kühlfach geholt und packt diese dann auf den Tisch. Dann bleibt sie einfach stehen. Sie bewegt keinen Muskel. Mit jedem Schritt komme ich näher und sehe, wie kleine Tropfen auf den Boden landen und dort eine kleine Pfütze bilden. "Hallo? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? ", frage ich sie. Keine Antwort. Nun gehe ich näher an sie herran und sehe etwas,das meine Pupillen sich weiten lässt. Blut tropft von ihr herab. Nun dreht sie sich um. Und dann sehe ich dem Schrecken direkt ins Auge. Doch genauer gesehen hat sie keine Augen mehr und der Kiefer ist auch weg. Einzelne Zähne kleben am Blut fest und andere falle einfach zu Boden. Komm her. Ich höre wieder diese Stimme. Aus Angst renne ich soweit es geht. Doch das Flugzeug kippt auf einmal nach rechts. Die Lichter fallen komplett aus. Nur die Leuchtstreifen am Boden bildet die letzte Lichtquelle. Ich höre keine Menschen mehr. Der Boden ist irgendwie rutschig. In der Dunkelheit sehe ich auf einmal rote Augen, die mich anschauen. HABEN HUNGER. Die Stimme, die das sagt, verursacht bei mir Kopfschmerzen. Wir lindern deine Schmerzen. Eines der Wesen ist nun nahe bei mir. Das Letzte was ich sehe, ist wie eine Klaue meine Kehle zerfetzte. 'Epilog: Im Tower ' Frank beobachtet, wie Flug 170 komische Bewegungen macht. Zuerst fliegt es geradeaus und dann macht es eine kleine Kehrtwendung. Immer wieder versucht der Pilot, einen Funkspruch abzugeben. "Flug 170, warum machen sie eine Wendung?", fragt Frank. "Haben...Probleme...Außenwand...ist beschädigt...versuchen...", die letzten Wörter sind verschluckt worden. "Hallo?", fragt Frank. Doch es ist nur ein Rauschen zu hören. Und dann scheinen die Instrumente zu spinnen. Frank sieht kaum etwas. Auf einmal kommt ein neuer Punkt auf den Bildschirm und das, was Frank daraus liest schockt ihn. "Das kann nicht sein. Flug 79 ist doch vor Wochen verschwunden", sagt Frank leise vor sich hin. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Ritual